Shattered Memories
by ultravioletpapercutsx
Summary: A contest is held to stay a week at Castle Oblivion. Riku wins, but their seems to be something wrong with the place. It's not as luxurious at it seems.. Can they find a way out before they lose all their memories?
1. Pool Party

_A contest is held to stay a week at Castle Oblivion. Riku wins, but their seems to be something wrong with the place. It's not as luxurious at it seems...._

_**Chapter 1: Pool Party**_

"Yes!" Riku punched his fist in the air as he spiked the volleyball onto the other side of the pool.

"Yeah! Woo hoo! Nice, Riku!" Sora, Terra, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion cheered on.

"In your face!" Axel shouted, and pointed to the girls team; consisting of Larxene, Namine, Kairi, Yuffie, Olette, and Yuna. Larxene walked under the net and slapped his arm - hard - as all the boys cooed, "Ooh, she got you Axel!"

"Shut up," he muttered, holding on to his rupper right arm. Larxene walked back to her side with her arms crossed and a smirk formed on her face.

"Good job," Olette giggled in her ear as she reached for the volleyball and spiked it onto Roxas' head.

"Hey!" he shouted, holding on to the top of his head, "I was rooting for you hitting Axel!"

"I just felt like spiking it at your big head," she shrugged.

"Why not spike on Riku!? He shot the winning hit, not me!"

Riku looked at Roxas, "Are you _trying_ to get me hit?" he asked as he walked slowly, but intimidating to Roxas.

He feared for his dear life.

"N-No,no.." Roxas was backing away, one hand still on his head while the other was waving in front of him, trying to get away from Riku.

"You're funny, Roxas," he said sarcastically, rounding him up at the corner of the pool. (A/N - my friend rachel said this sounded like riku was gonna rape roxas xD) Riku swung his left arm around Roxas' neck, holding him in a choking position, and started giving him a noogie right where Larxene spiked the ball.

"OH MY FU-" Roxas started screaming, then was muffled by Riku's fist in his mouth. "It's what you get for egging Larxene on me, so shut up," he laughed as he finally let go. Roxas toppled underwater; he was "suffering from severe head trauma", as he liked to put it. Like anyone seriously cared.

Zexion walked over to Roxas, slinged him over his shoulder, and took him out of the pool. He then put him on the nearest beach chair and gave Roxas an ice-cold Pepsi can to put on his scorching head. Zexion walked back into the pool and spiked the ball onto Yuffie's shoulder.

"Boys can't hit girls!" Olette shouted over Yuffie's comments of "Damn, that hurt!" and "I am definitely getting you back, Zexion!"

"Who said I was a boy?" Zexion shrugged.

Dead silence.

Everyone turned and looked at Zexion. Even Roxas.

"Dude, no wonder I used to feel so attracted to you!" Axel said, snapping his fingers.

"Axel, you're so gay!" Demyx shouted from the kitchen; he was making them lunch. Zexion just stared at Axel. "It was a joke, retard."

Axel started scratching the back of his head and his cheeks started to seemingly develop a new shade of pink. "Well...pssh, I knew you were joking! I-I was joking, too, duhh!"

"Queer," Zexion muttered under his breath. Kairi giggled. She sort of has....a _thing_ for Zexion. _Oh my gosh, he does not understand how hot he just looked._ She was watching him run his fingers through his wet, sexy hair. Kairi's cheeks flushed when he caught her gazing and winked.

"Food's ready!" Demyx called out, right after Namine spiked the ball at Riku's head.

"Oh, you're getting it, Namine!" he laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and around her shoulders to attempt to dunk her underwater. Her and Riku continued laughing as they each tried to dunk each other.

Roxas was watching with pure envy. _I wish I was Riku right now, so badly,_ he thought as he clenched his fists and ran to the back porch, making it seem like he'd have a heart attack if he didn't eat right that instant.

"Mm, mm," Terra said as he got to the back porch table, filled with hamburgers and hotdogs. "Smells so good, Demyx. Sure you're not gay? No guy could make food that smell _this_ good."

"I think it makes a boy seem sexier if he can cook good." Larxene commented.

"I make beast pancakes!" Axel shouted!

"I think it's kinda cute when a guy can cook," Yuna added, smiling at Demyx and recieving a wink back.

"No, Terra, don't mistaken me for Zexion's boyfriend," Demyx said, with a slap on the back of his neck from both Axel and Zexion.

They all took their seats around the oval table that sat outside on the back porch near the pool. Roxas tried sitting by Namine, but Riku called her over to sit next to him. Roxas was just about ready to punch him in the face. Sora took a seat next to Kairi, whispering, "You all right? You haven't said much."

Kairi looked at Sora's big, beautiful blue eyes and nodded, "Y-Yeah, everything's cool." He didn't seem to believe her, so she smiled for reassurance.

"Eat up!" Demyx called out. Well it sounded more as a demand, which startled by, and immediately dug in. It was quiet for about the first ten minutes - everyone was too busy scarfing down their hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Demyx," Terra said through a mouthful of food, speaking in between chews. "These hamburgers...are beast...I regret...called you gay..." He finished the last few bites and licked his fingers.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. Definitely," they all agreed.

Roxas was watching Riku and Namine from across the table with sweet disgust. Riku was attempting to feed Namine a bit of his hot dog, when the ketchup slide down the dog and onto her nose. Everybody laughed - except for Roxas. He could definitely pass for looking like someone that was having a total meltdown. He was just dying to lick that off her nose.

" I need...to go use the bathroom," he said through a frustrated sigh, and went inside into the living room. He sat on the couch, then started hearing footsteps coming from behind. His heart skipped a beat, thinking it was Namine, but went back to it's regular pace when he saw it was someone else.

He sighed, "What do you want Sora?"

He lightly punched Roxas' arm while eating his hamburger. "What's the matter, bff?" Sora asked. They both looked at each other and started laughing. Their laughter ended shortly as Roxas remembered why he was upset.

"Aw, come on, man," Sora lightly punched him again and jumped over the couch to sit next to Roxas. "Is it Namine and Riku again?"

"Naw, Sora, it was definitely Axel and Zexion. I'm just afraid Zexion's going to fall for Axel, too!"

Sora laughed, "Okay, okay, shut up, I get it. But no really, I thought you said you don't like Nam like that anymore?"'

Roxas tilted his head back onto the couch, hands on his face. "I don't know bro, it's like...on and off. One moment, I'm just thinking that I don't like her, I'm over her. Then I said her and Riku flirting all gooey-eyed with each other and then boom - I feel like I never actually _did_ move on. Get a room," he muttered, more to Riku than to Sora.

"Well, dude, then maybe you don't really like her, you're probably just jealous. Ever since she broke up with you last year, she's gotten over it pretty quickly and you're still here. Moping like a dog."

"I am not--"

"Yes you are. Dude, it's time to move on, find someone new! Like they say, there's more fish--"

"--in the sea, I know, I know. But who?"

Sora looked behind the couch to make sure no one was there or was listening before he spoke. "Well," he looked behind him again, "Yuffie's pretty hot, don't you think?"

Roxas looked outside the back porch and saw Yuffie getting splashed by a cup of soda. _She does seem sorta cute,_ he thought. "Hm...yeah, I guess."

"And Larxene," Sora whistled, "she is one _sexy_ chick. Have you _seen_ her body!?"

Roxas looked back again, seeing Larxene lounging on her chair with her feet up on top of Terra's chair. "She is hot," he laughed and play-punched Sora. "Thanks, bro. Let's go back out?"

Sora nodded and headed back out with Roxas. When they walked outside, they immediately stood frozen. In their eyes, they saw Axel looking like he was about to kiss Zexion.

Axel saw their expressions, "It was a dare, dude! I don't go that way!"

Terra and Riku scoffed. "Last time I checked," Riku said, "you used to be attracted to Zexion." Everyone burst out laughing.

"I hate my friends," Axel muttered with his hand on his face, shaking his head.


	2. Realization

_**Chapter 2: Realization**_

It was midnight, and everyone was still over Demyx's house. All the girls, except for Yuffie, fell asleep while the guys were playing Call of Duty: World at War. Terra stood up and started jumping, afraid he was going to die. He fell to his knees and put his arms in the air - Riku just threw a grenade at him.

Riku victoriously laughed, "What now, Terra? You owe me twenty bucks." Terra groaned and gave him the money.

-

In the end, Yuffie ended up killing Riku, Axel, and Sora. The next morning, everyone woke up to Axel's beast pancakes and Deymx's eggs. After they all ate, Riku had some great news to share with them.

"So," he began, "There's this contest I signed up for; it's to win a trip to this awesome castle with ten friends. The place is called Castle Oblivion." The name of the castle seemed familiar to Sora, but he couldn't seem to nail it.

"When do you find out who the winner is?" Kairi asked.

Riku grinned, "That's the thing."

"You won!?" Yuna shouted, clasping her hands together as if she was praying that he did. Riku jumped onto his chair. "YES! I WON! We all get to go to Castle Oblivion for a whole week!"

"Wait," Axel murmured as he took a head-count of everyone at the table. "If I'm not as stupid as everyone says I am...we're twelve people."

"So?" Demyx asked dumbfoundedly, "We can still all go." Riku smacked him at the back of his head. "I can only take ten people with me, smart alec." Wow, did Demyx feel like one. Olette looked at Riku, "Well if it helps, I don't think I could go. I have to babysit my cousins for the month, starting tomorrow."

"Aww," Kairi groaned after she unlocked her gaze on Zexion. "It would have been awesome if you came."

"But it's okay," Olette said, rather chipper. "We still have the rest of the summer together!"

Kairi smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well that still leaves...eleven people," Axel recounted.

"Ehh, I don't think I want to go. The place sounds creepy," Demyx shuddered. He could be such a baby-cry at times. Riku smiled, "So the rest of you can all come?" He mostly said it to Namine, who nodded with her pink cheeks.

-

Namine decided to go to the park for some inspiration on her next drawing. Roxas decided to go to the park too, for some skateboarding. Little did he know that he and Namine both decided to go to the same park. But little did Namine know that Riku follows her there. He tried convincing Axel that he was "just going for a walk" and that he "forgot" Namine was going to that same park. Axel wasn't that clueless.

Roxas was skating around the park when he spotted a blonde girl in a little white dress, leaning on a tree with a sketch pad. His heart was stammering as he started walking towards her.

"H-hey, Namine," he studdered. The sun was reflecting off her eyes, which made Roxas' heart stammer even more. She looked up to the familiar voice and flashed her "heart-melting" (as Roxas put it) smile. "Oh hey, Roxas! If I knew we were going to the same park, I would have asked to walked together!" She giggled.

His cheeks went pink. She would have walked with...me? he thought, smiling to himself. She returned the smile, thinking it was for her. Roxas sat down next to her to see what she was drawing. It was a drawing of the setting in front of them; the violently beautifuk sky, with the sun reflectiong off the newly-grown trees and colorful flower beds. She is the best artist ever, he smiled to himself.

"What do you think about it?" Namine interrupted his thoughts.

"I think it's...well, it's interesting, I guess..." he shrugged. Once he saw her chipper expression automatically drop, he added quickly, "Namine, I was joking! I think it's beautiful; you colored it the right shades and everything!"

Namine play-punched him and giggled, "Thanks. I was actually just taking a rest under the shade when I sat here. Then I saw this beautiful scene and thought...it was gorgeous sight." She smiled to herself, then to Roxas who nodded his head in agreement.

From behind a bench, Riku was watching their whole giggle-fest with disgust. She doesn't want you anymore, Rox, she's moved on, he spat in his mind. He decided to make his move and make it seem as if he were getting ice cream from the cart near them. Roxas saw him and almost chucked Namine's watter bottle as his silky, silver head. He knew she was coming here, I know he did. He looked over at Namine, who (Thankfully, he thought) continued to draw, not noticing Riku at all. Roxas caught Riku's eye, which broke in a split second from a voice on his left.

"Hey, is that Riku?" she squinted into the distance. She confirmed her thought and called out, "Riku! Over here!" He waved back with a wink. He does that way too much, Roxas thought, as Namine was thinking the exact opposite. I love it when he does that; I wish he did more often.

Riku walked over to them with two pink ice cream bars in hand.

"Namine!" he smiled. "I forgot you were coming here!" Sure you did, Roxas rolled his eyes. Namine giggled and blushed as he gave her one of the pink bars.

"Watermelon?" she tasted. "Yup!" Riku smiled as he took another bite. "Oh, hey Rox! Came to skate?" he added, pointing to the black and gray board leaning on the tree. Roxas sweatdropped and answered with a nod. "If I saw you earlier, I would have gotten you a bar, too." Riku apologetically smiled, which Roxas could tell was a complete fake. He returned it, "It's cool. Namine, can I take a bite from yours?" She was sitting in between the two lover boys, and put out the bar for him with a sweet smile. As Roxas leaned over to take his bite, he was staring at Riku the whole time, who was giving him a death glare.

When Roxas finished taking his bite, Riku gently took Namine's bar from her hand and decided to start feeding it to her. All the while recieving a death glare from Roxas.

Namine was laughing, and blushing as Riku kept trying to get it away from her mouth, making her reach out to it. He decided to get up, making her chase after him for her ice cream. Roxas sighed; watching her run and laugh just melted his heart. He was still in love with her. Even if she moved on, he still really loved her. _Maybe it is time to move on_, Roxas thought, considering Sora's advice.

He grabbed his skateboard, and smiled to himself. _Maybe I already have started to move on. _Well of course he has. He started skating back to Demyx's house, knowing _exactly _why he knows that - all of a sudden - he's moving on.


	3. Pure Meltdown

_**Chapter 3: Pure Meltdown**_

**sorrryyy!! late update!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It was one p.m, and all the girls decided to go to Radian Garden for shopping, saying something along the lines of "best place to shop." Riku had work (he worked at a bakery), and wasn't going to be home until late afternoon. So Sora, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Terra decided to go for little skate around Demyx's neighborhood.

"Roxas," Terra called as he sped up to Roxas' side. "Heard you still on Namine. It's been a year, dude!"

"Really, dude," Axel added as he came up next to him. "She's over you...that's it."

Sora looked at Axel, "Harsh, dude. But come on, Roxas, what did I tell you earlier? Don't you like any of the chicks we hang with?"

"Well.." Roxas finally spoke, "I think I might ask out..Yuffie."

-

"You might ask out Roxas!?" Kairi squealed loudly, considering that other people were staring. Yuffie laughed and cupped her hand over Kairi's mouth.

"You might ask out Roxas!?" she repeated, whispering this time.

Yuffie giggled and nodded, "I really do like him." Yuna squealed, took Yuffie's hands, and started jumping. "I'm so happy for you! I don't even _remember_ the last time you fell for a guy! I used to think you were lesbian!" she laughed as the rest of the girls gave Yuffie a group hug.

"Namine.." Yuffie looked over at her, "You don't...mind me going out with him..do you? I know he's your ex and all but I just wanted to make sure--"

"Nonono!" she cut her off short. "It's totally cool with me, I'm happy for you!" Namine smiled and gave her a hug.

Yuna and Kairi squealed, tackling Yuffie with another group hug.

-

"Terra.." Roxas started.

"Don't sweat it, bro." Terra smiled to him. "It's cool; I'm over her. We're just friends.

"Okay," Roxas sighed of relief. "Didn't want to go on your girl there," he laughed.

Terra laughed with him. "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Over Nami?"

It took a few seconds for Roxas to answer. "Y-yeah, definetly over her."

"Bro, if you're not...that's not cool. Yuffie doesn't deserve that."

"I thought you were over her?" Roxas raised a brow.

"Chill, dude, me and her are _just_ friends." Terra seemed to be spacing out; going into deep thought.

_Just remembering those days with her.._, Roxas guessed.

-

"Riku called," Namine said, blushing at the thought. "Party at his place; we're celebrating for his win on the contest."

"Awesome!" Yuffie kicked her leg up in a kung-fu kick while they were walking.

"You know.." Yuna put her finger to her lips. "That's the best place to ask out Roxas," she said in a sing-songy voice, winking at Yuffie.

Yuffie thought about the idea. "You really think so?"

.

"Definetly!" Kairi enthusiastically chimed in.

"I think you should make out with ihm there," Larxene said, coming out of nowhere. Yuffie's cheeks went red as she tried considering it, while the rest of them burst out into a fit of laughter.

-

"Here it is," Zexion said as they all skated towards Riku's work, _Paopu Bakery_.

Axel started drooling, "I fucking love this place.."

"I do, too," Demyx nodded as he and Axel ran inside. Terra, Roxas, Zexion, and Sora followed in suit.

"Riku!" Terra shouted across the bakery. Riku came up to them and bumped fists. "What are you fags doing here?" he laughed.

"We came to skate back to your place with you, bitch," Sora smiled, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Heard you throwing a party?"

"Yeah!" Riku smiled. "It's for winning the contest. I invited Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Olette, Hayner, Pence - the usual crew. We are definetly getting wasted. Who's crashing?"

"I definetly am. I can't go back home with that bad of a hangover, my mom would kill me," Sora laughed. "It's going to be a rad party."

"The best part...the chicks," Axel nodded, recieving a fist pound from Riku.

"Totally, dude," Riku laughed. "I'm planning on getting Namine to let me screw her there."

They all looked at Riku in shock, except for Axel who patted him on the back.

"Joke, guys," Riku laughed, and they all seemed to relax. "No, but I'm planning on asking her out tonight," he smiled. All the guys bumped fists with him for congrats on finally finding a girl (they actually used to think he was gay; there was no girl he liked back then).

_**Roxas was just about ready to rip Riku's throat off.**_

* * *

okay, i know that the coupled might be confusing right now, but there all gonna go back to their originals! idk if that made sense? but i dont wanna spoil anything!!

REVIEW! :D


End file.
